implausablealternatehistoryfandomcom-20200214-history
The Interceptor (History of Margovya)
(2007-2014) (2014-Present) |Row 3 title = Starring |Row 3 info = (2007-2008) (2008-2009) (2009-2010) (2010-2012) (2012-2013) (2013-2017) (2017-present) see also |Row 4 title = No. of seasons |Row 4 info = 7 |Row 5 title = No. of episodes |Row 5 info = 107 ( ) |Row 6 title = Network |Row 6 info = Let's Talk Margovya |Row 7 title = Running time |Row 7 info = 40-42 minutes }} :This article is about the science fiction series. For the similarly named police drama series, see either or . The Interceptor is a Margovyan science fiction television series produced by . The series depicts the exploits of a , a time-traveling humanoid alien known as , who travels around the universes and dimensions in his , a dimensional travel craft prototype with a disc-shaped exterior, which was inspired by the "flying saucers" which make up most of the current UFO sightings. Along with a series of , the Interceptor faces a variety of villains while working to preserve civilizations, save worlds, and do right throughout the universes and dimensions. The show received recognition as one of Margovya's better shows in recent years, and has spawned a single feature film, titled The Interceptor: The Movie. The series has also attempted a crossover with its competing series on the Margovyan National Broadcasting Network, , titled . This crossover TV movie was one of the most widely panned in the history of film. It has a large, growing fanbase in Margovya, and a substantial cult following in the rest of South America. Critics have drawn comparisons between the series and the British TV series , and executive producer admits that he took a lot of inspiration from the British series, up to and including the idea that Space Brethren to explain the fact that new actors have come in to play the role. The role of the Interceptor has been taken by six actors. The transition from one Interceptor to another is written into the story as regeneration, a life process of Space Brethren which gives the character of the Interceptor a new body and a new personality, which most often occurs after receiving a life-threatening injury that would be immediately fatal to other species in the dimensions. Each portrayal of the Interceptor is different, although the basic instincts for doing good and defending the defenseless remain. As of 2017 the current Interceptor is portrayed by , who took up the role after 's departure from the role in 2017. Premise Cast :See also: The Interceptors * as the (2007-2008) * as the (2008-2009) * as the (2009-2010) * as the (2010-2012) * as the (2012-2013) * as the (2013-2017) * as the (2017-present) Companions :See for a complete list * as Martha Anderson * as Pavel Gorunov * as Dr. Eliana Linskopner * as Maria Orschitsch * as Karlota Burova * as Ruma Alekseyev * as Wolfram Hargreaves * as Ctesiphon * as Wendell Whitley * as Jacqueline Vulcanek * as Niflakor Tek * as Cass/Cassini * as the voice of Borflok * as Quality Stephenson The Harbingers * as the * as the /"the Messenger" * as the * as the Aliens :See also: Category:Margovya Category:Media (History of Margovya) Category:Television (Media, History of Margovya) Category:Humor Category:The Interceptor (History of Margovya)